Once a Year
by ShinMasaki
Summary: A new mystery event announced by Haruhi. Seemingly kept in the dark by the rest of the Brigade members, Kyon is alone trying to figure out what is going on. Chapter 1 -An omen is it good or bad? , a ruined mood, an unexpected announcement- 'Once a Year'


I yawned and watched the bright light dim down as my eyes adjusted to the light of the room. Collapsing into a chair before me, I let myself slump over the table, maybe going back to sleep today wasn't a bad idea.

"Good morning, Kyon-kun." There was the cheery salutations of which I hear every morning. "You want some toast today? I have an egg cooked and ready to go for you, already."

Turning my head to face the source of the voice, I regretted doing so immediately. Quickly shutting my aching eyes, it still wasn't fast enough to shut out the blaring white light of the window behind. I groaned out a sound of defeat. Suddenly, I felt something heavy attack my back as I was forced down towards the table, my chin hit painfully against the wooden surface.

With a loud yowl, my cat announced its morning presence. "Good morning to you too, Shami." My sister replied finally noticing the calico sitting on top of my back. "Do you want some toast, too?" as she broke off a piece of my toast and offered it in tribute to the awakened feline.

Normally Shamisen doesn't bother with a morning routine and stays asleep on my bed until afternoon, so him being up at this time is like an omen. I don't know if it is an ill omen or a blessing. With my luck, it probably means something bad is about to happen again. I forced myself up to a sitting position. With his roost now dissolved, Shamisen was forced to leave his spot and jumped on the table in front of me. Needless to say, he quickly took interest in my plate of breakfast before me, one which already had a piece of missing toast on it. He yowled at me angrily as I picked him up and put him on the floor.

After eating my little sister's breakfast, I made my way back up to my room, time to get ready. Hurrying about, as was my usual fashion at this time of day, I double checked my bag making sure everything was there and throw on my jacket and tie.

_"Kyon-kun, your tie is on crooked," Asahina-san would call as she ran over and straightened the oddly performed knot. _

Shaking my daydreams out of my head, I noticed my calendar which had a red circle around a day three days from now. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Which means if I forgot, everybody else forgot too, after all, its not like it's an incredibly important day to me at this point. Still it did warrant a notice on my calendar, even if I would forget about it the same day just as well.

* * *

00000

* * *

It was a pleasant walk, the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Now if only they would do something about our daily trek up Palomani Mountain, this would be the perfect day. I didn't really mind though, the arduous hiking excursion to get to school, in fact, after a year in school, one gets used to such daily occurrences. However, if the school still did install an escalator, I would be the first in line to ride it.

Well, I guess it's not too bad today, the sweet scent of the late blooming cherry blossoms could be found lingering in the air. It was only a couple weeks ago that we went over to Tsuruya-san's place for Hanami. Then the week after, Haruhi did bring in those handmade Hanami dango which weren't so bad. Despite what one may think, Haruhi is actually quite good at cooking. There was the winter hotpot we had as well that she cooked. Who would have guessed it.

Ahead of me, Taniguchi was dragging his feet as if trying to bring down the mood of the day. What a guy. What's wrong this time?

"Kyon...it's the springtime of our youth..." Oh, this again. "Why haven't I yet found the right girl of my dreams yet? I'm running out of time!" He grabbed my shoulders as he was saying this and shook me as he cried out.

Hey, hey. If you're going to make a scene, leave me out of it.

As if ignoring my request, he shook me even harder. "None of the girls here at school are 'Ms. Perfect'." He cried.

I looked around at the annoyed looks of a few of the female students walking by us. I tried my best to look apologetic. Sorry, it's not my fault, it's this idiot here hanging off of me.

"I even got dumped by the one girl I thought would be the right one for me. You know, her, from Kouyouen." Yep, that's right, I forgot about her already. "It's just not fair!" He screamed once more shaking me violently once more.

...

I couldn't find anything to say. I mean, what can you say when you are violently shaken like that with someone screaming in your ear. Everyone around us stopped walking and stared at the two of us. Please, don't mind us, just keep on to school, you don't want to be late now.

Taniguchi dropped his hands back down to his side as if all of his energy had been expended in that one violent act. I cautiously stepped away trying not to make any sudden motions. Stepping away from me, Taniguchi returned to his slow funeral march up the hill mumbling under his breath. "...it's not fair...springtime of my youth..."

I hurried on ahead of him. For some reason, I have a feeling something similar has happened before. But then again, considering Taniguchi's success rate with girls, I'm sure this wouldn't be the last time I'll hear this cry of self pity again.

* * *

00000

* * *

I found Haruhi staring out the window when I got to class. Placing my bag on its hook, I slumped into my chair; Taniguchi's attack earlier having drained all my prior energy reserves.

"Hey, Kyon." I felt a poke of something sharp at my back. I didn't turn say anything. "We've got some important planning coming up. Something big is coming in the next few days, so I need you to be at top energy. Don't be coming to school like you are today, get enough rest and don't sweat the small stuff."

Ha, easy for you to say. I bet you don't have to deal with a Taniguchi in the morning. Turning my head I could see Haruhi practically beaming. Odd, she was shining her million watt smile she reserved solely for the SOS Brigade. As I pondered what could she be talking about, Okabe entered the room. With the standard morning ritual of stand and bow, he announced some news that chilled me to the bone. A test. I groaned and buried my head in my arms wishing I had just gone back to sleep this morning.

I was right, Shamisen up this morning was an ill omen. I wonder what else could go wrong today, knowing my luck, things weren't over for me just yet. That and Haruhi just announced something as well, some important event or something. I sighed and resigned to my fate as the hand in front of me passed back the test page. I could almost cry.

* * *

00000

* * *

Looking behind me 14 minutes into the test, Haruhi was already done and asleep on her desk. Damn that girl.

Taniguchi showed up half an hour late that day.

* * *

00000

* * *

**Once a Year**

Chapter 1 ... End


End file.
